


Bloodstained Moonbeams

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: A certain genius mage has been feeling someone watching him during his nightly walks, but yet, he cannot figure out where its coming from.  A shadow that caused his heart to race, and goosebumps to crawl on his skin.





	Bloodstained Moonbeams

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request by a fantastic artist who is a fan of bunbun and his dragon boyfriend haha. If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

When did it get so dark already?

The young dark haired mage started to walk through the dark alley’s of the school grounds, breathing in the cool air of the night.  Looking around he saw the remnants of the school’s students walking about, laughing and carrying on like nothing else mattered in the world.  Probably the last few people coming home from parties, Kiryu Sento thought.

The mage had something better to do, spending his nights locked up in the science lab, filling his mind with formulas and numbers in an attempt to reach  new level in magic that hasn’t been reached before.  It was all so fascinating, how could anyone want to party when you could be breaking the laws of physics, time and space?!

Shivering, the lean boy clutched his jacket closer to his body, a gust of wind cutting straight to his bones.  Looking up he watched as the branches of the trees above him swayed in the night sky, allowing beams of fleeting moonlight to dance across the pathways.  The night sky was indeed beautiful tonight…maybe he should take up some stargazing, learn some cosmic magic?  It was a lost art, wild, and rare, the perfect challenge!

Suddenly, Sento stopped in his tracks, goosebumps crawling up his skin underneath his clothes, a strange feeling washing over him.  As if…as if… someone was watching him. 

His dark almond shaped eyes swept the area around him, feeling like his senses were going into overdrive from the sense.  But…there was nothing there.  All he could see are leaves falling from trees, and random people walking, but no one paid any mind to the lone magical genius.  It was just the genius mage, and the dancing shadows casted by the moonlight.

Lean fingers clutched at the fabric even tighter, the feeling of uneasiness running through his veins.  The hairs on the back of the boys head was standing on edge, as if he could almost feel the closeness of another presence upon him.  Quickly the boys feet padded the pathway as he made a beeline back to his dorm looming ahead of him.  Although he didn’t see anything, that doesn’t mean something wasn’t there looking in the shadows. 

Sento’s breath was running short, each pant coming out in soft clouds, while he quickly leapt up the stone steps to the dorms entrance.  His heart was in this throat as he grabbed the brass door handle, thrusting his key into it unlocking it in one smooth move before throwing the door open.  He didn’t even look back before throwing himself through the heavy wooden door, slamming it behind him.

Biting his lower lip anxiously, the mage quickly moved towards his room wanting of the safety of his own space.  Through the hallways the boy went deeper into the dorm, moving towards the far end of the building, the feeling of uneasiness finally lifting before locking himself in.  But the moment the boy got into his dorm, Sento moved towards his large windows which was spilling moonlight into the room, to shut himself from the outside world.  But the moment he got to the cold windows to close the curtains, the boy felt the sensation once again.  A sense of being watched, and eyes on just out of his gaze. With one loud swoosh, the dark-haired mage closed the curtains, and moved away, taking in a deep breath.

“Don’t act so irrationally…” Sento sighed to himself, “There is nothing there.”

But for the next few nights, the boy kept feeling the same thing, mysterious eyes on him as he walked through the pathways.  The feeling of being watched, from the moment the mage left his labs late at night, to the moment that he had entered the dorm rooms, and closed his curtains. It was unnerving, those eyes never making a move to get closer to Sento, just staying hidden in the cover of darkness and shadows.  It was a strange mixture of infuriating, exciting, and terrifying at the same time.

Who was this person lurking in the dark? What did he want?  And why was it just following him? Sento could have said something to someone, should have spoken to the headmaster to tell them, gotten himself some sort of protection or escort while he moved around in the night.  But what was he going to say? That he had a bad feeling? That some boogeyman was after him?!

No… the genius  mage had to figure out what was going on and what he was sensing before he decided what he wanted to do.  And as long as, whoever, whatever it was, did not make a move towards him, Sento felt safe enough to walk alone.  It seemed like it would be satisfied with just staying in the shadows, and watching the mage.  With Sento’s depth of knowledge defensive magic and other types, he felt secure enough to wonder off his normal path after a few nights and wonder past the tree lines next to him.  

The night sky was covered in shades of black and gray, dark clouds covering most of the stars and the full moon out that night leaving the boy very little line of sight.  With a soft whisper and flick of his thin wrist, Sento’s fingertips glowed softly, fathering the light quickly into his palm until it formed into a beautiful sphere.  The area around the boy was finally lit up, a warm white glow casting long shadows all around him.

“Ah…” The boys almond eyes squinted into the darkness, his feet quietly crunching the dead leaves underneath him.  There it was…The sensation of being watched, eyes on him, burning holes in the back of his head.  But once again, nothing was seen…

Further and further the boy went in, his free hand gently clutching at the thick fabric of his mage robes, trying to keep himself warm from the night air. Sento’s breath came out in soft cloud, slowly wondering in the darkness.      

“Hello?” His voice broke the nighttime silence, getting lost amongst the trees.  But all he got back was the sounds underneath his feet of crunching forest, the presence still keeping quiet.  “Come on out…I know you’re there!”

He had hoped that by moving into the wooded area, and separating himself from the rest of the random prying eyes, the mage could’ve lured the presence out.

“Look…Im alone…Do you want to tell me something?...”

Nothing…

“You must be doing this for a reason? Do you need me for some reason?” His voice was more insistent, hoping that he tried to reason with it, the person who had been quietly stalking him would step finally out of the shadows. 

But once again, Sento got nothing but silence in return.

But after moving far enough into the forest, Sento pursed his lips in annoyance, letting out a huff of air.  

“Fine. If you want to keep being a voyeur and stare at me all night, keep doing it! Kiryu Sento is quite great, so its no wonder I have an admirer! So if you are too scared to be in my presence, fine, stay in the dark!”

The last part was overly smug, and antagonistic, but Sento didn’t care.  He was growing frustrated exploring this dark scenery, the night air slowly starting to sink into his bones, chilling the lean mage to the bone.  Not only that but he didn’t want to waste any more of his magical energy on this light spell on a wild goose chase.  His energy should be spent in the lab, bending the rules of reality, like the genius he was. 

Sento’s free hand gripped his soft robe, pulling it closer around his thin shoulders before turning around, back towards the path the wondered in from. The whole way back though, those eyes bore into the back of his skull, following him as he stepped back out into the main path and the open area.

Frustrated, tired, and cold, the lean boy decided he was done for the night trying to get to the bottom of the mystery.  One more night of being eerily watched wouldn’t kill him…hopefully.   Shutting the heavy wooden door of the dorm, Sento slowly made his way through the dim hallways unlocking the door to his dorm while his mind was filled with formulas, and ideas on how to craft new spells.

Sighing heavily, the mage stepped into his room,  his thin fingers flicking on the light switch, flooding the space in light.  Sento suddenly stopped in his footsteps, his almond eyes going wide as he noticed immediately from across the room.  The moon must have came out from behind the dark clouds, because behind the heavy curtains of the large balcony windows, stood a large human sized shadow.  As quickly as the shadow appeared, it disappeared, the moon once again taking away the natural light, making the mage think he was seeing things.

Dropping his bag, Sento slowly moved towards the window, holding his breath as if he would scare off whatever it was he just saw. “…Hello?...”

His fingers were already moving besides him, the mages voice barely a whisper as he began weaving a spell of power underneath his breath.  The closer the boy got, the harder his heart beat in his lean chest.  He didn’t hear any reply from the thing in his balcony, filling Sento with a mix of excitement and dread.  As he reached out to the fabric of the curtain, the shadows once again changed, the silhouette still there, unmoving, and unafraid.

“Hello?...Who are you?! And how…” Grabbing the fabric, Sento threw the curtains apart, and stared, wide eyed at the form standing in front of him, “-How did you get here…”

The moon escaped the clouds, the balcony being showered in moonlight allowing the genius mage to clearly see the form that stood outside his window.  Standing perfectly balanced on the balcony rail was a tall male, dressed in a midnight black suit, accented by small touches of milky white pearls, as if they were little glowing balls of magic.  The figure tilted his head, the wind picking up just slightly, combing through the mysterious boys messy dark chocolate hair. 

“Ah…” Letting out the breath he was holding, Sento shivered feeling those same eyes he felt before, fall upon him once again.  “I-Its you…”

His words were a whisper, but yet, he could see the other respond, the mysterious stranger’s lips curl up slightly in response, as if he heard it perfectly.  The mage, felt his hair stand on edge, the sparks of energy in his fingertips growing stronger in response of this possible threat standing in front of him.  Although he was just outside taunting the unknown stalker, trying to force him out of the darkness, he had no idea that the person would just show up outside his door just like this. Much less, precariously standing on the balcony metal railing as if it was nothing.   It was just…unnerving…

But the mysterious creature didn’t seem to fear the defensive action, as he lifted his hand, and lazily pointed to the door handle; a silent request to open the door.

Gnawing at his lower lip, Sento stood still, his mind racing with thoughts, now that he was faced with his stalker what was he going to do? Should he open the door, and hear what this stranger had to stay?

The stranger must have been feeling impatient with the lack of movement, as he parted his lips, his mouth moving to form words.  But through the window, Sento couldn’t hear him, couldn’t but actions spoke strong enough that finally understood.  Pointing once again to the door handle, his mouth moved again, ‘Open the door.’

Finally, Sento had to make a decision, just like when he attempted new experimental magic, he had to take action; if he was to continue and find something new, or pull back and not learn anything at all.  Sucking in breath slowly, the mage reached out taking hold of the cold handle, before slowly unlocking it, twisting it in his free hand.  Just as he cracked it opened, the boys charged hand slowly slipped through the open space, his voice coming out as a firmly and fearless as possible.

“Don’t move…! This spell is my own and its pretty nasty if I do say so myself!”

The self proclaimed genius watched carefully, as the stranger lifted both his hands, signaling that he was not going to attack.  Taking a deep breath, Sento carefully opened the door even further, allowing his form to stand in the door way, but not taking one step closer to the other.  Shivering, the boy felt the cold air on him again, a breeze coming through again, cutting through his clothes and tussling the stranger’s messy hair.

“Heh…You call me out here like this, and yet you hide behind the door like a bunny.” The stranger’s smooth voice mocked him from his place, that smile still clear on his face.  His dark eyes followed the mage’s arm, falling upon Sento’s glowing fingertips, spell at the ready. “…I am sure you didn’t call for a fight, so put that down, I’m not going to attack you.”

Hesitation filled the mage, as he stood there staring down at the boy, unsure if he should undo the spell or not.  After a moment of quick calculations, Sento, sighed to himself letting the spell dissipate in the night air, if the stranger wanted to attack him, the mage was confident that he could quickly react and defend himself.  Narrowing his almond eyes at the other, the boy decided to finally ask the questions that had been burning in his mind since the start of their little dance. 

“I called you,” The lean genius began, his tone slightly biting, “Because I want to know why you keep stalking me! … Who, _are,_ you?”

“I thought you were smarter than that, always locking yourself up in the labs, carrying those large books.  I would think it was pretty obvious by now…”

That got Sento’s attention, the insulting words triggering sparks of anger and resentment within him.  His mind quickly went over everything he knew, the stranger making it pretty clear that there were enough clues for him to figure out his identity.  He only felt the boys presence at night…hidden in the shadows…and somehow he had the balance to stand there on the balcony with perfect balance…And-

And…those eyes…were..were they glowing?!

Suddenly, Sento’s voice came out in a soft, breathless whisper, “…Vampire…”

The boy tensed up, taking a step back into the safety of his dorm room, his almond eyes growing wide with the realization.  How did he not realize it before?!  “W-What do you want?! ”

Vampires were not something that mages ran into every day, they were rare creatures that stalked the night, and only appeared when they were hungry.  Quickly taking advantage of their prey to feed, and then disappearing once again in the night, leaving the human usually anemic and tired. Very rarely did they truly hurt someone past that…but even more unheard of, was this stalking that this vampire was doing. 

“Vampire’s don’t normally stalk their dinner, so…what do you want?”

There it was again, that insufferable smug look, a scoffing sound escaping the stranger, “Heh, so those books aren’t just for show…”

“It’s cold for you right now isn’t it? Why don’t we take this conversation back there?” Eyes flickered past the mage, the stranger eyeballing the dorm room behind them. 

That definitely got Sento’s attention, goosebumps crawling over his skin from the words.  There wasn’t a lot known about these creatures, usually most of what was written was olden lore, with nothing scientific to back it up. But while studying the lean mage had learned one common thing…’don’t invite a vampire in’. They cannot come into their prey’s residence without an express invite, allowing it to be a safe haven for Sento at the moment. 

“Maybe it isn’t me who is being dense,” The mage evenly said, “I know what you are now, and that you have to be invited in here…“

Sento felt a rush of smug accomplishment, as if he had won at a game of chess, his lips curling up into a taunting smile at the other.  But it once again didn’t phase the mysterious vampire, the boys hands slowly finding their way into his dress pants pockets, the tall form leaning forward slightly.

His voice was barely a whisper, only meant for the mage to hear, “Yes…but don’t you want to know why I’ve been watching you?”

And there it was, this vampire somehow knowing Sento’s weakness spot, his curiosity.  The mage’s eyes narrowed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip in obvious irritation.  They were at a stalemate, if the mage didn’t invite the boy in, it was clear that the vampire would never tell him anything.  And not knowing…would kill him. None of his questions would be answered, the mystery still there, never being answered.

That was completely unacceptable…

Sento hated being trapped like this, his normally sharp mind keeping himself one step ahead of the other, but this time, he found himself unable to resist.  His desire for knowledge, quickly outweighing his fear.  Plus, he could spellweave faster than anyone else he knew, crafting things together that others have never thought of.  He should be safe…right?

 “…Fine…come in.”

With catlike grace, the boy in the dark suit dropped from his perch, his feet silently landing on the balcony.  Sento took a defensive step back, realizing when the boy stood up straight, the vampire was not only taller, but had a more intimidating frame than the mage.  It sent a shiver of nervousness down the boys spine, but he had already agreed, no turning back now.  Stepping back, the lean magical genius backed up into the room, not wanting to turn his back on the other. 

Following Sento into the dorm room, the dark haired stranger’s eyes swept across the room taking in the space.  The bookshelves filled with books and tomes, his table covered in papers, and spell materials strewn all over the place. It was just a physical expression of how Sento’s mind worked, messy and filled with formulas and thoughts.   

Finally, the mage stood in front of the vampire, his arms crossing over his lean chest, “Now that you are here, start with your name.”

“Banjou Ryuga…” Without hesitation, the vampire introduced himself smoothly, his gaze turning back to the lean mage. 

Sento couldn’t hide his expression as he eyes widened in surprise, shocked how easily the vampire gave his name.  But, it could’ve been a cover, who knows, it wasn’t like Banjou had any reason to actually give him his real name. 

“Kiryu…Sento.” But even so, Sento gave him his real name, watching as the other boy slowly made his way around the boys dorm.  Banjou walked around, almost as if he was floating, staring at everything without acknowledging the other’s name. 

“So…you really pour yourself into your studies…don’t you? Its no wonder why you always travel alone at night.”

The words caused the mage to stiffen, gnawing at his lower lip in irritation.  Although he knew that he was being watched, it was really unnerving hearing his stalker saying it so nonchalantly; as if there was nothing wrong with it.  Fire was building underneath Sento’s skin, suddenly feeling furious that he was being so carefully followed, enough so that this vampire knew he was alone.   What he got himself into, inviting such a person in his home?!

Trying to keep his tone even, the genius mage finally asked, “So tell me, _why_ were you following me?”

Silence followed, the vampire known as Banjou obviously finding everything else more interesting than the mage.  The taller boys finger’s gently dragging across large old books strewn across the large wooden desk of dorm room.  Sento could see the fine dust flying from the tome, dancing in the pale light like fairy dust in the air. 

Impatiently, the lean genius moved forward, instinctively reaching out to grab the vampire and turn him around. He just HATED to be ignored!

“A-AH!”

The world quickly spun in front of Sento’s eyes, as a loud _whoosh_ , swept past his ears.  The boy let out a strangled cry, feeling the cold wall suddenly pressing into his back knocking the air out of his lungs.  Sento’s almond eyes widened in fear, his body stiffening from the sharp sound of a hand smacking the wall next to the boys head.

The boy watched silently, the taller boy leaning in closer, those glowing eyes narrowing slowly. “At first, you just looked like a quick snack…small…lean... But…”

His voice lowered into a dark rumble, “You were interesting…”

Sento's breath hitched, feeling the warmth of the boys words caressing his skin. His heart was pounding against his lean chest like a hammer watching as if in show motion as the other boy inched closer.

“Interesting…?”

Leaning down Banjou murmured, words just meant for the mage, “I watched you every night, going in and out of the labs, alone. Perfect prey…but somehow you noticed me…”

“Not only did you notice me, you left me alone! But then tonight, heh, tonight you taunted me-”

Although the boy was terrified he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips. “-But it got you to come out of hiding didn't it?”

Banjou growled softly at being interrupted, leaning in closer, “I'm done playing cat and mouse…” The boys’ breath tickled the genius mage's skin, raising goosebumps all over.

“I'm claiming my prize.”

Sento's breath was coming out in soft gasps, feeling as if it's hard to breathe when they were this close. But even so, his lips began to move, words of power spilling from them, his body immediately reacting from some sense of danger. Normally, the moment the words left his mouth, his body would tingle with magic, the rules of reality bending to his will.

Instead of miracles though, the boys magic didn't respond, the spell he was weaving failing to even spark. “Eh-?! Why-!?”

But the words were cut off as Banjou scoffed, “When all that studying and you don't even know what inviting me in does.”

‘Huh?’ Sento's brain began turning, trying to go through all of his knowledge, trying to figure out what the boy meant.  What was the lore again? What did he agree to when he invited the vampire in?

The wait must have been too long for the brunette with the messy hair  sighed, reaching out to grab Sento's chin. The lean boy gasped in surprise, stiffening from the sudden touch of the boys cool hands.

“The moment you let me in, is the moment that any sort of magic won't work on me! You WANTED me here!”

Pulling gently at the boys chin, Sento watched as the other boy's pink tongues slid across his lips. His eyes glowed with hunger, causing the boy to squirm slightly underneath the gaze.

“So instead of fighting this, offer me your neck~”

A sense of panic filled the small mage, unable to remember the last time that his magic didn't work. Sento's hands immediately lifted, pressing hard against the firm chest of the other, trying to gain space. But the other held firm, not allowing the boy any space, heat dancing between them.

“What makes you think that I'll just, _let_ , you?!” Sento hissed, trying to sound tough. The boys wrist was suddenly grabbed, plucked from the air as the genius mage was trying to push the boy away.

“H-Hey!”

“I didn't expect you to, figured an egghead like you would need a bit of convincing…”

A thumb passed over the boys thin bottom lip, “Why don’t we think about it as one of those experiments you care so much about? All those hours working in the labs, why not try something out in real life?”

Now that got Sentos’ attention, the young mage stiffening underneath the gentle touch. “W-What?”

The words came out in a soft breath, his almond eyes narrowing defiantly back at the intimidating vampire. 

“Why…why would I do such a dangerous thing?!”  Even though the boy spent countless hours researching, and experimenting, pushing himself to his body’s limit, this seemed…extreme.  Did the vampire really expect him to just agree to this; to something so dangerous? 

But the boy was intrigued, all he could think about was the fact there was such little known about the feeding behavior of vampires.  The books only explaining the obvious, that they fed off blood when hungry, normally leaving their prey in a dazed state, or rumor had it, if they were really hungry…left dry.  There was even unsubstantiated claims that people were found with marks, but not remember being attacked at all, as if the persons memory was completely wiped clean somehow.  It was all 2nd hand knowledge…and right in front of him were answers.

“…Because you want to know how it feels…first hand experience that these books cant give you.  I figure a Brainiac like you would jump at this chance.”

Sento’s mind was churning, hating the fact that he seemed so damn predictable.  That Banjou could so easily tempt him, dangling the idea of learning first hand in front of him.  Progress in any sort of study requires at some point something dangerous to learn something new.  If you were not willing to do this…then nothing will ever change. 

Lifting his hand, the mage slapped Banjou’s grip away, “If I agree, you have to promise no funny business… Only take what you need, and I want to remember everything ok, for research!”

A smug, knowing smile crossed the vampire’s lips, “Of course, if that is what you want! Now…do we have a deal?”

He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be giving into the temptation of learning something new, of being a pioneer…but…the idea was too much to resist for the mage.  Biting his lower lip, Sento hesitated for a moment before he steeled himself, nodding gently in agreement.

“Deal…”

No sooner than the words left the boys thin lips, the vampire leaned in again his hand sliding behind the boys head to take hold of his hair.  Fingertips combed through the genius’ dark tresses, coaxing his head back and to the side, baring his pale neck.

“Ah…” Sento shivered, his almond eyes fluttering closed with the gentle pulling of his scalp.  Licks of heat shot down his spine with the simple curious sensation, his body tensing with what was about to happen.  The boys heartbeat was hammering in his thin chest, the rush of anticipating causing the sound of rushing blood to fill his ears.  Normally, the idea of his hair being pulled would make the mage wince in pain, but for some reason, the way that the boy was doing it, it just felt…so good.    

The lean body of Banjou leaned in closer, filling Sento’s nose with a wonderfully woodsy scent.  No… It was more like the smell of a crisp cool night, and bonfires, something about it was just so inviting.

“I can hear your heartbeat…” The vampire murmured, the boys breath tickling his ear, “So fast…like a rabbit…”

Before he could stop himself, Sento made a soft whimpering noise, goosebumps immediately raising on his skin.  His whole body was humming with anticipation, squirming slightly while he pressed himself closer to the wall. 

“And…you smell…so good up close…”

Shivering, Sento could feel Banjou’s body press gently against his, soft breathing against his skin. It was as if time slowed down for the mage, waiting anxiously for the sensation of his skin being torn apart by sharp razor teeth.  But instead, the boy felt cool lips against his neck, gentle brushes of his mouth across his skin, right above his quickening pulse.  

“Mmm…”  Sento’s normally busy mind, was quickly falling quiet, his body reacting on its own.  Breathless sighs rose from him, the mage’s delicate fingers reaching up to grab on the soft fabric of the boys suit.  Just what was he doing?  This was a dangerous creature and yet-

“Ah…!”

Fingers curled tighter, gripping the suit with a new sense of purpose feeling something hot and wet drag across his neck. 

“Heh…” Banjou’s tongue slid against the boys pulse again, a soft chuckle dancing in Sento’s ears, “…Such a honest body…”

Shame suddenly filled the lean mage, his cheeks flushing hotly with how true the words were.  Sento couldn’t stop himself, the slow, lazy drag of the boys tongue on him caused him to mewl and squirm uncontrollably.  He could feel himself subconsciously tilt his head even further giving the vampire even more access to his sensitive pale neck.  The mage hated it, normally in control of the situation, his logical mind giving him an advantage over the more emotional mages around him. 

“…Do…Do you always tease your meals like this?...” Sento breathlessly shot back, his voice carrying an edge to it, “…Banjou- _ah~_ ”

Another teasing tongue, chased by a playful brush of the vampire’s lips, an amused tone to Banjou’s voice, “Don’t complain…I’m being gentle…”

“Now, come here…”

A strong arm quickly snaked around the boys thin waist, pressing the two boys flushed together, earning the vampire a shameless whimper from the mage.  With another firm tug of the boys hair, Sento heard a soft animalistic grow in his ears followed by a sharp pain shooting down his neck. 

“HNNG!” A pained cry escaped the lean mage, his almond eyes shooting open momentarily in surprise, “Aaah…!”

Gripping the boys dark suit, Sento clung onto the vampire for dear life, the breath knocked out of his lungs from the sensation.  Banjou’s teeth, was searing and hot, cutting through the boys delicate skin like a hot knife.

“Mmm…!”

The young mage could hear the rushing of blood in his ears, mixing with the sounds of the vampire greedy drinking from his neck.  A hand pressed hard into the small of Sento’s back, their hips pressing right up against each other until there was no space between them, forcing a needy mewling noise from the small mage.  It was all too much, the small genius’ eyes rolling back in his head, shivering with overstimulation.      

Sento could feel the eagerness of the boy leaning over him, the vampire’s jaws clamping down on the boys lean throat.  Although the initial bite was a bit painful, the longer Banjou fed from him, the less of it he felt, quickly being replaced by a dull sense of pleasure.  It was like the high he got casting a complicated spell…warm…fuzzy… _good_. A delicious rush that overcame him like a drug.

“Mmmph...!” A low pleasured moan escaped the vampire, the rumble being felt by the lean mage.

Banjou must have been hungry, the boy drinking from the self-proclaimed genius as if there was no tomorrow. But the longer those teeth were in him, the more lightheaded the lean mage became, the blood lost slowly getting to him.  Leaning even more against the wall behind him, Sento found himself using it as extra support while the other fed on him.  The brunette must have felt the change in the mage, the fingers in his hair and against his waist pressed even harder to keep him in place while Banjou fed.

“B..an…” Whimpering Sento’s fingers clawed gently at the boys firm chest, “…B..anjou…”     

Going into this, Sento had no idea what to expect, he thought it would be all pain, as if he was cut and bleeding from a knife cut…But this was….this was, mind blowing.  His body was moving on its own, squirming slightly underneath the boys teeth, his hips jerking up to meet Banjou’s.  Lightening was shooting down the boys body, pooling heat at his waist, the mage’s body being stimulated in a way that has never been before.   

It was nothing like what the book said…It was possessive…hot… _pleasurable_.

The genius was becoming plaint in the boys arms, weak to the sensations he was being bombarded with.  Time stopped for the two boys, the only thing that Sento could fathom at that moment was the firm body of the vampire pressing into him.  All he knew is that he wanted this to keep going, to feel this high as long as he possibly could. 

But, everything has to come to an end, and after what seemed like seconds of pleasure, Sento could feel Banjou’s jaw slowly give up its hold. Mewling softly, the mage shivered, feeling a low lazy tongue slide across his neck.  “Mmm…!”

“Ah…” Another pass, tongue dragging carefully over the pinpricks where the teeth sunk in, “…I didn’t think…you would taste so good…”

Sento’s head rolled back into place, struggling to open his heavy eyelids, “Mm?...”

Slowly, the mage’s almond eyes fluttered open, lifting his gaze, to meet the glowing eyes of Banjou.  The grip that the vampire had on Sento’s chin was slowly dropped, but the grip on his thin waist stayed, keeping them close. 

Whispering softy, the vampire repeated himself, “…You taste…delicious…”

The breath got caught in Sento’s throat staring at him in disbelief, shivering in the arms of the vampire, the words dark and intimate, “I…do?”

 “Whats say…I visit you when Im hungry…-“

“Ah!” A loud squeak escaped Sento, feeling the boys hand fall to his ass, giving it a firm teasing squeeze.

“And, Ill fill that egghead of yours with knowledge only vampires know…”

“Eh?” For a moment, Sento almost didn’t believe his hears, his mind hazy as he tried to comprehend what he just heard. He wanted to do an exchange? Blood for information?  Biting into his lower lip, the genius wished he could pause time momentarily to go over the offer.  But, like before the idea of gaining knowledge that no one else had was tempting…and….Blushing hotly, Sento’s gaze fell slightly catching slight of the small pearl fangs in the moonlight, a sudden desire to feel them once again filling him.

“I’ll do it…”  Sento breathed softly, “I…want to learn more…”

Chuckling to himself, the vampire gave a toothy grin, “Deal.”


End file.
